In an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDMA)-based cellular radio interface, such as IEEE Std 802.16-2009, which may herein be referred to as the “IEEE Std 802.16-2009” or “WiMAX” standards, a base station may allocate uplink and downlink transmissions to one or more base stations. These transmissions may be partitioned into logical resource units (LRU's) that may be used individually or grouped together for greater flexibility. However, this flexibility in communications may add overhead to the required signaling of allocations.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn accurately or to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity or several physical components included in one functional block or element. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. Moreover, some of the blocks depicted in the drawings may be combined into a single function.